The 12 Days of Anime
by Mizu Akuma
Summary: um hm.well now.les'see, the 12daysofAnime, Chelsea and Mizu style!srry 4 puttin it up so late! my computer crashed a bit.
1. Version 2

Mizu: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. I do not own anything. If you sue me, all you'll get is a  
handful of year-old chewed gum, and I know you don't want THAT! If you do, my good friend Anthony Pfeiffer aka Turtle has a few words to say about that...  
  
Turtle: YOU'RE SERIOUSLY MESSED UP IN THE HEAD!! ARE YOU ON CRACK  
AND NOT SHARING?!?  
  
Mizu: umm yeah. I am...not? I have no idea I can't even remember what I had for breakfast!  
Or what time I got up..or where I live.....um yah, anyways. on with this, this fic of mine! scroll down yonder to read it or I shall be-head you in the honor of the Holy Cheeseburgers! (Chelsea's idea, not mine)  
  
~*~  
  
Run for your lives, it's coming, it's coming, it's coming.....  
  
THE 12 DAYS OF ANIME---MIZU AND CHELSEA STYLE!!  
  
Mizu: On the first day of Anime Trunks gave to me: A day of Vash beating up Legato!  
  
Kenshin: On the second day of Anime Akaiyo gave to me: Two pyromaniacs killing Ash, and a day of Vash beating up Legato!  
  
Trowa: On the third day of Anime Trunks gave to me: Three Yami spirits taking over the world, two pyromaniacs killing Ash, and a day of Vash beating up Legato!  
  
Misty: On the fourth day of Anime Akaiyo gave to me: Four of the Dragonballs, three Yami spirits taking over the world, two pyromaniacs killing Ash, and a day of Vash beating up Legato!  
  
Cassie: On the fifth day of Anime Trunks gave to me: Five Kenshin's under mind control! Four of the Dragonballs, three Yami spirits taking over the world, two pyromaniacs torturing (yes I, Mizu changed it!) Ash, and a day of Vash beating up Legato!  
  
Chihiro: On the sixth day of Anime Akaiyo gave to me: six Amidimaru's wrapped up as presents, five Kenshin's under mind control! Four of the Dragonballs, three Yami spirits taking over the world, two pyromaniacs torturing Ash, and a year of Vash and Legato being nice to each other!  
  
Aoshi: ...  
  
Chels: say it.  
  
Aoshi: no.  
  
Pan: SAY it..heehee.. always did wanna say that...anyways, SAY it..  
  
Aoshi: .....no.  
  
Mizu: SAY IT OR I WILL POUR KEROSENE DOWN YOUR THROAT AND SET YOU ON FIRE!!! I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!! I KNOW WHERE YOU ALL LIVE!!!  
  
all: O.O  
  
Aoshi: *unfazed* ...no......*holds up a spoon*  
  
Mizu: oohhh shiiiinnnnyyyyyyyyyyy..........Must..have...Must..be..MIIINNEEEEE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aoshi: *throws the spoon, Mizu chases after* *is happy b/c he can skip his lines*  
  
Misao: *happily:* I will do Lord Aoshi's lines!! On the seventh day of Anime Trunks gave to me: Seven Yusuke's in tutus, six Amidamaru's wrapped up as presents, five Kenshin's under mind control! Four of the Dragonballs, three Yami spirits taking over the world, two pyromaniacs torturing Ash, and a year of Vash and Legato being nice to each other!  
  
Mizu(back now, with the spoon): On the eighth day of Anime Akaiyo gave to me: Eight months of alone time with [(the Gundam boys) Duo, Trowa, Heero, Quatre, and Wufei], seven Yusuke's in tutus OH GLORIOUS TORTURE! anyways, six Amidamaru's wrapped up as presents, five Kenshin's under mind control! Four of the Dragonballs, three Yami spirits taking over the world, two pyros torturing Ash, and a year of Vash and Legato being nice to each other!  
  
Chels: On the ninth day of Anime Akaiyo gave to me: Nine of Van's blade liger, eight months alone time with the Gundam boys, seven Yusuke's in tutus, six Amidamaru's wrapped up as presents, five Kenshin's under mind control! Four of the Dragonballs, three Yami spirits taking over the world, two pyros torturing Ash (not really I love him,he's so much *fun* to tease), and a year of Vash and Legato cooperating!  
  
Seiya: On the tenth day of Anime Trunks gave to me: Ten Gold Cloths, nine of Van's Blade Liger, eight months alone time with the Gundam boys,  
  
Pan: uh...eeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwww!!!!  
  
Seiya: umm NO!!! anyways, seven Yusuke's in tutus, CHELS WHY DO -I- HAVE TO SAY THIS? IT'S EMBARRASSING! WHY ARE YOU AND TRUNKS TORTURING ME?!?!  
  
Chels: cuz we said.  
  
Seiya: -.- You two infuriate me..fine! Six Amidamaru's wrapped up as presents, five Kenshin's under mind control! *is totally suffering from Mizu and Chelsea's Glorious Narrative Powers* Four of the Dragonballs, three Yami spirits taking over the world, two pyros torturing Ash, and a year of Vash and Legato cooperating!  
  
Akaiyo: I WANT A LINE, MIZU!!!  
  
Chels and Mizu: NOOOO!!!  
  
Akaiyo: THEN I TAKE BACK EVERYTHING I'VE GIVEN YOU GUYS! PEOPLE!! WHAT EVER!  
  
all: *gasp* b-b-but th-that's OUR stuff you gave to us! You two have to give her lines!  
  
both: *grumble, thinking about it*  
  
Mizu: ooohhhhhhh, fine. she DID give me eight months with Duo, Trowa, Heero, Quatre, and Wufei.....*shrugs* I guess we could give her the eleventh day...  
  
Chels: plus she DID give me nine Blade Ligers...and since they're Van's...he must be in one of them!!! *has stars and hearts in her eyes* woww!!  
  
Akaiyo: Thankies much! *hugs her lil sister*  
  
Mizu: g'off me you lug! and you stole my line! THANKIES MUCH IS MY LINE AND MY WORDS!!!! YOU STOLE THEM!!!!! YOU EVIL BUM!!!  
  
Akaiyo: *waves her off* whatever. On the eleventh day of Anime Akaiyo..oops I mean me..gave to me: Eleven Keys of the Twilight, ten Gold Cloths, nine of Van's Blade Liger, eight months of alone time with the Gundam boys,  
  
Mizu: NO FAIR! THAT'S WHAT I WANT!  
  
Akaiyo: *sticks our her tongue at her sister* mleeeeehhh! hahaha. um yes. Seven Yusuke's in tutus, six Amidamaru's wrapped up as presents *Mizu: pouting...* , five Kenshin's under mind control! Four of the Dragon balls, three Yami spirits taking over the world, two pyros NOT torturing Ash cuz he's startin to bleed..yick...and a day of Vash and Legato cooperating!!  
  
Pan: now then everyone gets a line here! this is gonna be so cool!  
  
Cassie: is everyone ready now?  
  
everyone: *nod vigorously, wide-eyed with anticipation*  
  
Cassie: good! lets kick it off now!  
  
Mizu, Pan: ON THE TWELFE(sp?) DAY OF ANIME TRUNKS GAVE TO US: twelve septillion (12,000,000,000,000,000,000,000) dollars to spend on things pertaining to Inuyasha and other anime/manga,  
  
Cassie: ELEVEN Keys of the Twilight,  
  
Misao: TEN Gold Cloths,  
  
Seiya: hey that's what I wanted!  
  
all: SHUT UP!  
  
Seiya: eep! ok!  
  
Cassie: NINE of Van's Blade Liger,  
  
Chihiro: eight months of alone time with the Gundam boys *winks and laughs at Mizu's envying look*  
  
Misty: seven Yusuke's in tutus, wow just what I've always wanted!  
  
Trunks: I know, you're welcome! I love playing Santa! *In a Santa suit*  
  
Akaiyo: *wearing a Santa hat, one'a those really cute ones* I know it's such fun! ^.^*  
  
Chels: six Amidamaru's wrapped up as presents,  
  
all girls: FIVE KENSHIN'S UNDER MIND CONTROL!  
  
Kenshin: (O.o)  
  
Pan: better run, buddy!  
  
Kenshin: *does. runs. far far away. back to the dojo and a skillet-weilding Kaoru. Hmm, I wonder which is better for him, ne?*  
  
Seiya: FOUR of the Dragonballs, *thinks: I wanna be a circus clown! I can glue these to my hat!*  
  
Aoshi: THREE Yami spirits taking over the worl,  
  
Trowa: TWO Ash's incredibly beaten-up looking, hey look they're hood ornaments for my car! yaylees!! *hugs Mizu* thanksness!  
  
Mizu: welcomeness *thinking: I wonder what else I can give him to keep his arms around me..hmm? ^.~*  
  
everyone, EXTREMELY loudly: AND A DAY OF VASH AND LEGATO COOPERATING! PLUS EVERYTHING ELSE!  
  
A/N: Merry Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, or whatever else you celebrate to everyone in the world! (Also happy Boxing Day to the Canadians and whoever else celebrates it, on the 26th of December!) 


	2. Version 1 redone

Mizu: ok well before you read this let me warn you: it's a little bit uh...hmm I think you'd say  
  
BORING!! lol. not really, it's just super-long. but hey we (we being Chelsea and me..I..whatever) worked hard on it. kinda..I mean how much brainpower does it take? yeah um anyways. *Thinks: geez this is gettin long* so if ya don't wanna sit here and read the whole thing, scroll down (yeah that's right hit the down button on the right vertical side of the screen) to the 12th day and just read that. his won't be funny as the first chapter, which would be the re-edited version of this one. and sorry for getting them up so late!  
  
Inuyasha: they won't read it. they'll see BORING!! in size 36 font and they'll turn around and read something else. they won't read your other fics either.  
  
Mizu: SHUT UP!  
  
Inuyasha: ok lemme steal your sister's quote: "TRY NO WITH A SIDE-ORDER OF IN. YOUR. DREAMS!!"  
  
Mizu: uh, ok then.....lemme steal your girlfriend's line: "SIT INUYASHA!"  
  
Inuyasha: *face-plants* oww...you *****.  
  
Chels: *says in an announcer's voice* These words have been edited for content.  
  
Inuyasha: I hate you.  
  
Chels: ^.^* We know. But we love YOU!  
  
Inuyasha: that's creepy. and very very wrong.  
  
~Disclaimer: I do not own any of the shows here mentioned. I wish I did though.  
  
THE 12 DAYS OF ANIME-~-THE (RE-DONE) FIRST VERSION!! (only some of the shows are changed around because I didn't like them. so I replaced them and moved others to different places! When Chelsea gets back from Texas ((There on Xmas break)) and signs in on my login to put the origional((sp?)), veryfirst one up, then you'll know all we had to do to change it!!) ~ On the first day of Anime our TVs gave to us: A 24hr long marathon of Trigun!  
  
On the second day of Anime our TVs gave to us: Two Digimon, and a 24hr long marathon of Trigun!  
  
On the third day of Anime our TVs gave to us: Three Dragonball Z's, two Digimon, and a 24hr long marathon of Trigun!  
  
On the fourth day of Anime our TVs gave to us: Four Yu Yu Hakusho's, three Dragonball Z's, two Digimon, and a 24hr long marathon of Trigun!  
  
On the fifth day of Anime our TVs gave to us: Five hours of Rurouni Kenshin! Four Yu Yu Hakusho's, three Dragonball Z's, two Digimon, and a 24hr long marathon of Trigun!  
  
On the sixth day of Anime our TVs gave to us: Six Shaman King's, five hours of Rurouni Kenshin! Four Yu Yu Hakusho's, three Dragonball Z's, two Digimon, and a 24hr long marathon of Trigun!  
  
On the seventh day of Anime our TVs gave to us: Seven Cowboy Bebop's, six Shaman King's, five hours of Rurouni Kenshin! Four Yu Yu Hakusho's, three Dragonball Z's, two Digimon, and a 24hr long marathon of Trigun!  
  
On the eighth day of Anime our TVs gave to us: Eight Gundam Wing's, seven Cowboy Bebop's, six Shaman King's, five hours of Rurouni Kenshin! Four Yu Yu Hakusho's, three Dragonball Z's, two Digimon, and a 24hr long marathon of Trigun!  
  
On the ninth day of Anime our TVs gave to us: Nine Zoids Chaotic Century's, eight Gundam Wing's, seven Cowboy Bebop's, six Shaman King's, five hours of Rurouni Kenshin! Four Yu Yu Hakusho's, three Dragonball Z's, two Digimon, and a 24hr long marathon of Trigun!  
  
On the tenth day of Anime our TVs gave to us: Ten Knights of the Zodiac's, nine Zoids Chaotic Century's, eight Gundam Wing's, seven Cowboy Bebop's, six Shaman King's, five hours of Rurouni Kenshin! Four Yu Yu Hakusho's, three Dragonball Z's, two Digimon, and a 24hr long marathon of Trigun!  
  
On the eleventh day of Anime our TVs gave to us: Eleven .Hack//Sign's, ten Knights of the Zodiac's, nine Zoids Chaotic Century's, eight Gundam Wing's, seven Cowboy Bebop's, six Shaman King's, five hours of Rurouni Kenshin! Four Yu Yu Hakusho's, three Dragonball Z's, two Digimon, and a 24hr long marathon of Trigun!  
  
On ye twelveth day of thy Anime, thee TVs gave to we (ok uh stoopin the accent now): Twelve hour's of Inuyasha, eleven .Hack//Sign's, ten Knights of the Zodiac's, nine Zoids Chaotic Century's, eight Gundam Wing's, seven Cowboy Bebop's, six Shaman King's, five hours of Rurouni Kenshin! Four Yu Yu Hakusho's, three Dragonball Z's, two Digimon, and a 24hr long marathon of Trigun!  
  
WHOO!! that's: 24 Inuyasha's 22 .Hack//Sign's 30 Knights of The Zodiac's 36 Zoids Chaotic Century's 40 Gundam Wing's 42 Cowboy Bebop's 42 Shaman King's 80 Rurouni Kenshin's, 36 Yu Yu Hakusho's 30 Dragonball Z's 22 Digimon 576 Trigun's!* *1 day=24 hrs= 48 ep.s of Trigun. 48x12= 576)  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY HANUKKAH! HAPPY KWANZAA! or whatever else. 


End file.
